The Grievous Ordeal of Suffering
by StormLord654
Summary: When Leo and Percy become Gods. When Percy assembles A team of Knights to serve Nyx herself. When Leo becomes the Destroyer of Olympus. When Chaos herself is killed by a more powerful enemy. As the walls between universes are torn apart, who will survive? Who won't? Post - BoO Caleo Pernyx (No ToA) Lots of Smut. Up for Adoption
1. The Beginning of a New Age

**Hello readers! This is my first story on fanfiction so constructive criticism only please. A reviewer said that chapter one's romance part was too rushed. So I decided to rewrite the whole thing to make it more appealing to you guys. It is about Percy and Leo being gods and how they deal with it as well as a foe rising that is even more powerful than Chaos herself. Also not your typical Chaos Story cause She's gonna be in here too. Anyway! Read and Review! PS Olympians are kinda weak in this story. Also, lots of sex. Kiddies under 18 stay away.**

 **(Edited 2/12/16, DD/MM/YY)**

 **PERCY**

His life was pretty much over. Percy had watched as a stray arrow went straight through Annabeth's eye and into her head just after Leo and Gaea went up in flames. Time slowed to a snail's pace. Her limp body fell to the ground. Blood poured out of her skull and pooled onto the floor. The alarmed son of Poseidon rushed to his only true love and cradled her in his arms.

"N-n-no, this can't be happening. YOU CAN'T BE GONE!" His vision blurred and body tensed. A fierce pull in his gut was his immediate response to the anger that enveloped him. The earth shook. The ocean became restless. A hurricane surrounded the two demigods as their friends tried and failed to get into the eye of the storm. When Percy roared at the sky with tears flowing out of his eyes, his true power was revealed. Geysers of water shot out of the ground and went hundreds of meters into the air injuring several demigods in the process. A minute later, the Olympian Gods intervened before any more of their children were injured in the drastic event

Seven weeks later, the Award Ceremony Began. Although the other demigods stood with their chests out and heads high, Percy just stood there, refusing to acknowledge anything and anyone. There were eight demigods in the room. Percy himself, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, Nico Di Angelo, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque.

The Lord of the Skies called out to each and every one of the Heroes and gave them each a speech of their glory and of their hardships.

Every hero and heroine in the war effort was awarded one wish, depending on how large a part they played in Gaea's defeat. When everyone but Perseus had received their own personal speech from the King of the Gods, Poseidon spoke. "My son, your loss is massive, and your sorrow deeper than Tartarus, but you must pull together. Annabeth would hate to see you like this". The mention of her name pushed him over the edge. At first, he did not respond. Zeus realized the gravity of the situation and sent the other demigods away. Jason had tried to stay but his father was insistent.

" _You do not know what she would've wanted"_. The lone demigod's voice was layered, as if several people were talking at the same time. Percy raised his head to reveal his eyes, irises lined with a sickly green. "YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT SHE WOULD'VE WANTED!"

When his father attempted to approach him, Poseidon's body began to slow. His face contorted in pain as his skin turned red and boils formed all over his body. The other Gods were too shocked to react. Zeus, the cowardly idiot that he was, panicked and threw the Master Bolt right at the mysterious demigod. Time slowed down for Percy. He watched the arc of lightning slowly approach him. Half a second. Two seconds. A full minute passed and the bolt had not reached him. Hell, it hadn't even gone a quarter of the way yet.

A soft and beautiful voice caused him to turn his head. "Do not fret Percy, I know what it is like to lose someone you love."

The Demigod's heart figuratively stopped. The woman before her was unimaginable. The figure was obviously a goddess. She had smooth features and cherry red lips. Her jet black hair flowed long and reached her waist. The goddess wore a dark blue dress that reached her the floor and hugged her perfect hourglass figure. She had gentle eyes with black irises yet the demigod could tell they hid a wrathful power behind the mellow facade.

The anger seemed to get sucked out of his body. Expression softened. Eyes lightened. The beauty approached Percy with a look of wonder and pain. She took his hand in hers and put it to her cheek. The dazed demigod mirrored the action. The two beings came closer to each other. Their lips met gently, tears streamed down the young man's face. Relief flowed through his system and healed many of his emotional wounds, though not all.

The bliss slowly left Percy. When he came to, time had continued and the ecstasy of the entity was gone. In her place was a muscular fifteen metre tall goddess complete with a six pack and a buxom chest. Looking higher, she had fiery eyes and tears of blood. Somehow Poseidon was safely on his throne and Zeus was on the floor. It was then the young demigod realised he couldn't hear a thing. His visage contorted into confusion and joy. The Master Bolt laid on the floor, broken into three pieces. One of which was lodged in the throat of the nearly-dead King of the Gods. As much as he wanted Zeus dead, he knew that a vacuum of power like that could start yet another war. He did _not_ want another one of those. Despite the aura of fear and destruction, Perseus walked up to her and pulled her into an embrace. The beauty visibly relaxed. It was then she spoke: "Thank you Perseus, you have prevented a potential disaster from occurring". She instantly reverted back to her calm and more merciful form.

Apollo quickly got to work to heal his bigoted father when Hades flashed into the room. The god of the Underworld bellowed in laughter. His proud brother, finally getting what he deserved. A quick look from Nyx shut him up.

Perseus understood the gravity of the situation. He was given another reason to live just as the other had gone. He had not gotten over Annabeth, not now, maybe not ever, but he knew exactly what he had to do at this moment.

"Milady, How may I serve you?", the demigod's voice rang through the quiet room, the only other noise being the wrapping of magical bandages. "Stand before me Perseus". Not wanting to disobey a powerful goddess, he stepped forward. "You are to become a god and serve under me, Knight of Night, God of Darkness and Soul, Master of the Nightshades. The Nightshades will be a team of partially immortal individuals whom you pick that will assist you in your endeavors against evil. Much like Artemis' Hunters. It will not be an easy process, becoming a god, but it would be worth it a thousand times over. Will you serve me or must I convince you?"

The soon to be god fell to his knees and let his head drop down in respect. "I accept… Mistress". The 'Mistress' part at the end caused Nyx's lips to curve into a satisfied smile. Nyx reached out to him and took his hand. The moment his skin touched her's, his world exploded in unimaginable pain. A dark energy travelled from her hand to his and up his arm, spreading throughout his body. Something bloomed within him and burst like a volcano. The next thing that hit him was the cold. The unending, freezing, emotionless tundra of his mind. An endless expanse suffering stopped and the newly tof ice. All while pain racked his body. It made the River Styx feel like a papercut. Suddenly, the urned god fell to the floor and onto his back, sweaty and bleeding. The darkness of unconsciousness enveloped him as he closed his eyes in relief.

 **LEO**

After they were sent out, Leo and the other demigods weren't sure what to think. 5 minutes, three horrid screams, a bellowing laugh and one calm silence later, they were allowed back into the throne room to find a surprising sight. Percy on the floor in a pool of blood and black liquid, a goddess standing over him and Zeus bandaged on the floor with Apollo next to him.

The demigods simultaneously drew their weapons and charged. No more than four steps later were they suddenly frozen in place by tendrils of icy blackness. "Relax, Demigods" The woman spoke. "Perseus has just endured the process of becoming a god. It can be quite damaging. Now, I will release you from your bonds but if you attack I will not hesitate to destroy you"

The tendrils of darkness disappeared into thin air. Nobody attacked. "You may continue the Ceremony," She said as she picked up Percy's body and put him aside. Nervously, they did just that.

Hephaestus then bellowed, "LEO VALDEZ, My heroic son. Step forward. Because you have saved us all by sacrificing yourself to kill the Earth Mother, We offer you something special, something that has never been offered before: We would like you to become the godly champion of Hestia herself. You will have to take up the symbolic name Arula, meaning hearth. Your godly title would be Lord Arula, Bane of Gaea, Patron of Demigods, Light of the World and Protector of the Hearth. Do you accept?" Hephaestus wore a gleaming smile as he looked as his son's matching grin.

Out of nowhere, Hestia as an eight year old, walked up behind Leo and took his hand. "I - I don't know what to say…." A shocked Leo replied as he noticed Hestia's appearance. "A simple 'yes' would suffice, If you accept" Hestia happily and excitedly exclaimed. "Yes! Definitely YES!" Leo shouted as he jumped in the air.

A blinding light and a thunderous sound. Leo had exploded. In his surprise and in the surprise of his friends, they unanimously shouted Leo's name. Fiery knives cut along his skin, from his fingertips to his neck, flaying him alive. What was under the skin however was not flesh, but blinding light. Energy shot out of all his bodily orifices as he rose into the air. For the first time in his life, he felt _hot_. Searing pain enveloped his body. It suddenly all stopped. Leo fell to the floor harshly, only slightly sunburnt.

 **PERCY**

Lord Perseus, Knight of Night, woke to a blinding light. He slowly stood from his puddle of blood. Unexpectedly, he felt something uncomfortable in his back, something he needed to release. Instinctively, he let it go. Black bat like wings sprouted out of his back, ram's horns came out of his head, and tattoos covered his body. Looking at his hands- no, _claws_ , he felt power rush through him. "HAHAHAHAHA". His laughter echoed throughout the room, bringing all attention to him. Heads turned from what seemed to be Leo on the ground to the devilish monstrosity of a god that was the god of Night. His smile faltered when he saw his friend on the floor. "Is he ok?". Reyna was the first to recover from his black eyed stare. "He just became a god, he's just recovering, I think". Leo then stood smiling. He had golden irises, perfect white teeth, was considerably taller and had a much more muscular physique. "I feel awesome!" Everyone, relieved at the safety of the two new gods, decided to continue the Ceremony.

 **Hope you guys like my first fanfiction. I've more so many hours on this chapter, i hope it pays off. Review and Follow!**


	2. A Hot Morning

**Hey everyone, Read, Review, and enjoy the chapter!**

 **PS: This story is Rated M and those under 18 should not be reading this. Seriously kids. Get. Out.**

 **For those above 18… well read and you'll see that this will be a great chapter.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **LEO**

It took a moment for the Olympians to gather themselves. The Poseidon spoke. "Reyna Ramirez -Arellano. Step forward. We offer you godhood. Do you accept?" Reyna stepped forward proudly and said, "Lord Neptune, I must decline your offer but I ask for a single wish to be fulfilled, A promise on the River Styx" "What do you ask for, Daughter of Bellona? You must understand we can only grant it if it is within our power to do so" "Swear to give every demigod a chance to survive. If they are stuck in the wilderness guide them with signs, give them a simple weapon to defend themselves. I understand they must prove themselves worthy but at least give them a chance to do so. So many have died due to neglect. I _know_ this is within your power as it is indirect assistance to your children so please, swear to the Styx and to _me._ " "I swear to the Styx, on the terms you have laid down" Everyone in the council and the demigods had matching smiles, except for Dionysus who was reading the latest issue of Playboy and was smiling for a very different reason.

For the first time in the ceremony, Hades spoke up. "Nico di Angelo, my son. I do not offer you immortality or Godhood, but a weapon of great power. I present to you, the Spartan Scythe of Bereavement. It was crafted with Stygian Iron, Mortal Titanium and Olympian Silver. A Daedra's heart was used to bind the metals. It was forged by Hephaestus himself in the waters of the Lethe, so that whoever is reaped by this blade, shall forever forget what it is to have hope."

Nico di Angelo smiled with wide eyes. He ran his right hand through his hair and acknowledged, "Thanks dad. I can't believe it… I thought demigods couldn't have symbols of Power?" Hephaestus laughed. "That's no symbol of power, boy. You are not the god of death nor are you the god of scythes. It is simply a very powerful weapon. And you're welcome." With that last statement, Nico took the scythe into his hands

It was pure black with metallic red highlights. The three-foot handle was curved like a thin 'S' and had engravings along its spine. The blade itself had no distinguished layering of metals; proof to how well it was forged. Nico expected no less from Lord Hephaestus himself. It was so sharp, that the moment he took a swing, he could clearly hear the sound of the wind running along the blade. He then noticed a small button on the handle, and when he pressed it, the large scythe compacted and turned into a black fingerless leather glove with spiked knuckles that fit perfectly over his right hand. Right where the base of his wrist was, there was an equally small button that probably turned it back into a scythe.

Seemingly pleased with his new toy, he stepped back and motioned for the Ceremony to continue.

Leo opened his eyes as sunlight filtered through the windows of the Arula cabin at Camp Half-Blood. It was already three months since the ceremony at Olympus and the camp had already built a cabin for any future kids. Unfortunately, he didn't plan to have any Demigod children, because that would mean cheating on Calypso. Leo did _not_ want that at all. He sat up on his white silk bed wearing nothing but a pair of red boxers. Beside him, the beautiful Calypso slept. Her cinnamon smell and flowing hair always enticed Leo. He wanted to cup her soft cheeks and give her perfect, smooth lips a long kiss to profess his undying love for her. He held back; she was sound asleep. He had many crushes before her. Thalia, Jason's sister. Khione, the snow goddess, and even a small amount of feelings for the nymph Echo. none of them even compared to how he felt for Calypso. It was more than just liking to be around her, it was a deep primal feeling, a _need_ to be with her. It had grown in the four months following her rescue from Ogygia. He would destroy the World for her. Hell, he'd make a whole new one if it made her smile. That beautiful smile. Leo loved the way that her lips curved and moved especially when she talked. It was hard to turn his eyes away from her especially since all she was wearing was a semi-transparent nightgown with nothing under. It accurately accentuated her curves.

Peering around the room, he observed its features.

The entrance to the cabin was a human-sized arch in the wall that had intricate designs of a forge and a hearth. Of course, there was an actual burning hearth at the center of the room that, much like the camp's campfire, responded to the nearby emotions of people. Right now, Leo was sleepy but joyful and excited to start the day. Normally, with his current feelings with would be a small, ordinarily coloured flame that would only live up to the height of a meter. Today however, It nearly reached the ceiling at three meters and had a powerful orange-yellow coloration.

Wondering why it was huge, he peered through the east window, the only window that faced another cabin; the Kymopoleia Cabin. Currently it had two residents, the siblings Nicholas and Alexis. Her brother and her were horsing around messing up their cabin. The fun they were having seemed to affect the hearth greatly just as it affected Leo greatly. He was the God of the hearth after all. Lord Arula smiled. One of his many abilities was to give those around him a strong feeling of peace. He quietly pulled a chair and sat at the window that faced the ocean.

Leo sat there for several minutes. After half an hour, the hearth returned to normal, signaling either the departure of Kymopoleia's spawn or their calmer emotions. Soon enough he let himself drift off into the realm of Morpheus.

Lord Arula, Patron of Demigods, was awoken by a soft pair of lips touching his own. Reaching up to feel her face, he instantly knew it was Calypso. "Hey Sunshine, good morning" Calypso didn't respond as she todd straight and let her nightgown fall down revealing her slim body. She was petite. She had breasts just big enough to fit in Leo's hands and small perky nipples. She had a muscular body from all the centuries of hard work in Ogygia yet her skin was silky smooth. Letting his eyes wander lower, he observed her cleanly shaved pussy. At this point, there was a sizeable ten inch mountain in his boxers. Calypso then leaned forward, put her hands on his broad heaving chest as she kissed him aggressively. Without even pulling away from the kiss, she straddled his waist and sat on his lap, tongue fighting tongue for dominance in their joined mouths. Leo held her large plump ass in his hands, slowly reaching for her moist entrance. At the exact moment his fingers could feel the entryway, he eased them into it, only allowing two inches to go in, teasing her immensely. Calypso pulled away from the kiss to suck on his neck as she pushed her rear down, forcing the full length of his fingers into her. At the sudden invasion, Calypso let out a light primal moan as she got off his waist. She then used her godly powers to rip off his boxers to reveal his long hard rod.

"No touching." she commanded as she began to sway her hips and rub her hands all over herself, twisting her nipples and teasing herself with a finger. She then turned and bent over and sat on his lap with his dick in between her cheeks. The goddess began to grind against his wood causing Leo to whimper due to the lack of stimulation.

 **REYNA**

It was at this point that a certain visiting female Praetor of New Rome happened to walk by. When Reyna saw the scene before her she paused. She knew announcing her presence or at least leaving them in peace would be the right thing to do. She was however, unbelievably horny from the passionate sounds coming from the cabin. Knowing she was in an isolated part of the camp, she allowed herself to watch the beautiful Calypso grind of the now not-so-scrawny Leo. She found herself unintentionally touching her crotch. Although her touch was light, her body quivered at the contact. Removing her jeans and her panties she began to finger herself with the scene unfolding before her. Paying special attention to a certain goddess instead of the hearth God

 **CALYPSO**

Calypso thought she was in Elysium. She hadn't meant to tease Leo for so long but it was fun to see him hot and bothered. The huge dong always was a plus too. On her final grinding movement, she felt Leo's powerful pick her up and throw her on the bed gently. She spread her legs in the missionary position as leo looked into her eyes, as if asking for permission. This wasn't their first time but Calypso knew he only asked first out of pure respect and nothing else. She pulled Leo down so that his ear was next to his mouth and his tough sweaty body was atop of her's. She then whispered, "Fuck me hard love" Leo lined up his rod with her dripping cunt as he thrust in quickly. "AAAH' Calypso screamed in pleasure, not caring about those who were still asleep. Leo wouldn't stop thrusting as Calypso moaned into the early morning light. Leaning down, he sucked on her right nipple causing her to shiver in bliss. It was then she noticed a certain sexy latina woman fingering herself vigorously by the window while watching them. She didn't mind; it turned her on anyway. She watched Reyna as she came, squirting all over the window, letting out a loud mewl. Only Calypso's moans stopped Reyna from being heard by Leo. Calypso was close to finish, so close when Leo roared and came inside her, filling her with his seed. It felt amazing as his dick quivered within her tight cunt. Not yet quite finished, she demanded, "Eat me Leo, fuck me with your tongue!" Excited at the prospect, he leaned down and tormented her by laying kisses along her belly and eventually thighs. All while fingering her asshole with her pussyjuice. "Fuck Leo! Lick me" she exclaimed. Following his Mistress' instruction, he dove down, circling her clitoris with his tongue. Her delighted moans told him he was doing the right thing as he fingered both her pussy and asshole with two and two fingers respectively. Leo couldn't breath very well as he was being choked between her two strong legs and very drippy cunt. After a minute, she came all over his face. Both of them tired, they laid back down together, falling asleep in each other's embrace. Or at least Leo did. Calypso wasn't done. Not yet. She stood on all fours at the foot of the bed and began to clean up her boyfriend. Using her tongue. She began by sucking on his balls and licking the base of his shaft. This of course was completely unnecessary however she was very aroused at the sight of Reyna masturbating to her. She continued to lick upwards until she arrived at the head which she sucked on lightly causing the barely conscious God to whimper. She then cleaned herself. She moved to the wall opposite to Reyna's window and sat while spreading her legs, giving a clear view of her hot, sweaty body. She would finger herself and bring their mixed cum to her mouth as she sucked on her finger and moaned, both for show and at the taste. After Reyna had cum hard, She gave an awkward apologetic yet thankful smile. Calypso just winked at her and went back to bed with Leo to sleep a little longer.

 **REYNA**

Following Leo's orgasm, Reyna came. It was at that moment, She knew she was screwed (No pun intended). Calypso had made lasting eye contact with her, yet she didn't do anything about it but moan louder.

Obviously this really captivated Reyna as she began cup and squeeze her tits at the sight of it. She watched in sick pleasure as Leo kneeled down and began to furiously eat out Calypso. This was so enjoyable for her that her eyes rolled back into her head and she screamed. Oddly enough, no one had come to check out what the noise was all about. Reyna's tits were naturally big so she began to suck on her own nipple inducing all kinds of effects on herself. She observed as Calypso put on a show for her by cleaning up Leo's huge dick with her tongue. Unable to control herself, she came hard, letting out a choked scream.

Definitely enthralled with the performance, The daughter of Bellona kept her eyes on Calypso's hips as they swayed. She walked to the wall opposite to the Praetor and sat, spreading her legs wide, hiding nothing. Calypso would penetrate herself and moan. Subsequently, she pulled out her wet fingers covered in mixed cum and sucked on it, licking all the way from the elbow getting everything in her mouth. This truly pushed the Roman over the edge. She came for the last time with a scream that was not at all held back. She was thankful that Calypso was such a good fucker that Leo was too tired to notice the shrill sound of passion that Reyna had been voicing. The Praetor had no idea what to do next. She smiled at Calypso and was shocked as she winked at her, delivering an unspoken message. A message that said everything was more than fine and no one would know. A scandal such as this would likely strip her of both her honor and pride. She got her clothes together, put them on and headed to breakfast. It was seven in the morning already after all.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that, it was quite, enjoyable to write… As always, read and review!**

 **PS: It makes sense that Leo's dong is massive since he's a God**


	3. The Prophecy Revealed

**Hello! Here's chapter 3. Sorry every chapter is so short but I like getting these up fast for you guys.**

 **Guest** **chapter 1 . Apr 23**

" **I love the story already because you made Leo even more badass then he already was"**

 **Well guest, Thanks for showing support! I love the story too :P If you have any suggestions on how you want the story to go or how you want me to represent the characters please tell me! I feel like everyone who reviews are kinda like my co-authors because they advise me on what to do. Anyway, enough of me, here's the chapter!**

 **(No one below 18 should be reading this especially since there's gonna be some kinky stuff later)**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **PERCY**

Godhood. There was nothing like it. The speed, the power, the flight, _Ohmygods_ the flight. Percy was addicted to flying. As a demigod, He couldn't use airplanes because he was afraid Zeus would shoot him down for being a son of Poseidon. As a God however, he could do whatever the hell he wanted to. Even Zeus couldn't stop him. It had been two months since becoming a God and he had decided to find a worthy Lieutenant for his Hunt. He had decided to call it The Knights of Night. It was catchy and he was the God of night after all. His first thought was Nico di Angelo but he wanted someone more powerful. _Something_ more powerful.

So he headed to the Sea of Monsters. After several hours of flying, he encountered Scylla and Charybdis. He didn't want these two; they were too weak. Too dumb too. Lost in thought of his new potential ally, he noticed a great shadow below him. Confused he peered closer. It seemed to be a large serpent like head and body. It was sleek black with shiny, seemingly metallic scales. Suddenly, he felt teeth close around his abdomen as Scylla threatened to chew him into two. "I'M NOT MONSTER CHOW DAMMIT!" Percy shouted as he pulled out Anaklusmos and cut the upper half of the head in half. He freed himself as he fell to the water, straight towards Charybdis' mouth. He tried to gain altitude or at least slowing down by using his wings but they topo were nearly broken in half by Scylla's teeth. In fact, several were still imbedded in his body. A particularly painful one at the base of his spine. There was another one, right of the apex of his left wing and another that had cleanly cut through the batlike wings on his right.

Gathering his strength, he shadow travelled at the last second, appearing in Scylla's cave. It was evident that Scylla had no knowledge of his presence as It did not react at all. He walked up to the huge monster and drew his sword. He let out a great battle cry and went to action. Not thinking straight, he drove it hilt-deep into the monster several times, all over its body, hacking and slashing everywhere. In just a few moments he was covered in icky monster goo as he enjoyed the pained sounds of the Monster before him. Another one of the heads turned and tried to swallow him whole. This time however, he was prepared. He threw his sword directly into the mouth of the creature causing it to gag and stop racing towards him. It was then he calmly walked up to the beast and put one hand on both the upper and lower jaws. With a sadistic smile, he ripped the head in two with a sickeningly satisfying " _KRIIIP"_ He reached in to get his sword as he noticed another head coming towards him. With his hands busy, he simply turned his head towards the draconic face and took a deep breath, feeling the build within him. "HHRREAAGGHHH" He screamed, black flames spouting from his mouth. He had learned this trick from Nyx. one his his first lessons from the blushing beauty. The dark inferno flowed over the serpentlike head for a good five seconds leaving nothing but a crisp overcooked Monster Steak. Pulling out his sword from the maw of the beast, he capped it once more and put it away

Percy remembered something that Nyx had told him about. His second most powerful ability. He reached out and placed his palm on the barely conscious Scylla and felt the dark energy build inside him. His arm tensed and the veins on his arm turned black. Both of his eyes turned completely black as he smiled and laughed, looking perfectly like a power-crazy maniac. "HAHAHA". There seemed to be an ethereal gold and silver aura surrounding them both. Percy was silenced. The Aura seemed to swirl around him and give him strength. He felt a tug in his gut as the entirety of the luminescent energy shot into him like a bullet, throwing him backwards. He hit his head against the wall. Hard. The last of his vision before he passed out was the sight of Scylla's but turning to dust that went through his arm and into his chest. Just before his eyes closed, He saw a man, holding a weapon Percy didn't recognize. What he did recognize was his coat. It was exactly like the Sea Monster's black metallic scales.

 **LEO**

"This morning was awesome" Leo said to Calypso as they walked to the breakfast of Camp Half Blood. They were late for breakfast as it was already ten in the morning. Chiron was no longer at the table as were most of the campers. The vast majority of campers had already started their day. Leo frowned as he passed the Poseidon Cabin. He missed Percy. Percy never visited camp anymore. In the three months since the ceremony, the only time he visited was a few days after the ceremony to take his things from his cabin to gods know where. Hell, even the gods didn't know where. Noticing Leo's frown, Calypso kissed him on the cheek and forced him onto an embrace. Leo just smiled and hugged back as he whispered into his lover's ear. " _I love you, sunshine"_ Calypso pulled back just enough for their foreheads to touch and said, "I love you too, _Lord Arula"._ She knew that he was unsure about the godly title and preferred to call himself Leo. When Leo rolled his eyes at the Lordly title, she just laughed

They detached from each other but still held hands as they walked to the Hephaestus Table. Only Nyssa was still sitting there eating bacon and eggs. Leo sat across her and Calypso did the same. The moment Leo's butt hit the chair, a big plate of pancakes and breakfast sausages materialized before him. When Calypso's perfect butt touched the seat, Pumpkin soup with croutons appeared. Right next to it, A caesar salad spawned. After a few minutes of silence, Nyssa spoke up. "Did you hear? The Quest to return the Spirit of Delphi to Rachel was successful." "Really?" Leo replied. It was quite a surprise since it was believed that the Spirit of Delphi was permanently lost. "I wonder when we'll get a new-" No sooner did the words leave Leo's mouth when Rachel came out of nowhere, green smoke pouring out of her mouth and eyes glowing. "-Prophecy…." Nyssa punched Leo in the chest playfully yet also slightly miffed. "You just had to ask, Valdez." The Spirit of Delphi looked around before its eyes settled on Lord Arula himself. Making eye contact with the Oracle, he braced himself for some bad news.

 _God of night, God of light_

 _To find the earth within the ice_

 _Child of thunder led to fight_

 _While the night must pay the price_

 _Then the world will end in plight_

A nearby camper shot forward and tried to catch rachel but he was swatted away with such great force that he flew at least ten meters with a sickening crunch. The Spirit possessing Rachel straightened up. " _LORD ARULA, PATRON OF DEMIGODS, LIGHT OF THE WORLD, be ready, for the true God is approaching, and he is_ _ **angry**_ "

Rachel fell to the floor, no one daring to try to catch her because of what happened to the last one who tried.

After several seconds of initial shock, Leo ran over to the poor demigod that was thrown like a ragdoll. He had six broken ribs, a shattered collarbone, and a cracked skull. The fact that he was lying in a pool of blood didn't help.

Leo immediately went to healing him with the powers of the Hearth. The ribs mended and the crack sealed but he couldn't do much for the collarbone. Leo carefully turned him over on his back. Leo had to step away and attempt to keep his breakfast. There was no saving this demigod. His abdomen had been cut open with much of his guts spilling out. His vision swam as he heard someone puking behind him.

As if he actually cared, Mr. D flashed into the scene with tears in his eyes. " _Pollux!_ " He exclaimed. "WHO DID THIS TO MY SON?" He looked to the nearest demigod with a weapon. It was Lou Ellen who had a Celestial Bronze dagger. Before Leo could move, Dionysus shot at her with a blast of purple light. "NOOO!" Leo shouted. It was too late. The explosion caused most of the campers present to fall over. Only the present gods and goddess were able to stay standing. Except for Lou Ellen, who had erected a magical shield just in time.

Fearing for her life, she blurted out, "It was the Oracle, I'm sorry! _PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"_ She fell to her knees tears flowing from her eyes because of both the gruesome sight and the fact that she had nearly died.

Dionysus turned once more, however this time it was to the unconscious Rachel. Leo had seen it coming from miles away. He jumped in front of Rachel and let out a preemptive blast of pure light blasting away Mr. D's own purple energy. Unfortunately, that redirected blast of light hit the Big House. ' _Oh shit…'_ Leo was definitely going to pay for that. Both gods realized that a battle of pure power would destroy the camp. Almost simultaneously, they pulled out Melee weapons. Dionysus with his thyrsus and Leo with his two blacksmithing hammers. They charged towards each other as Leo lit his whole body on fire. Mr. D struck first, jabbing at Leo as he parried the strike. Leo then turned and successfully whacked Mr. D in the side of the head with his hammer. Golden ichor began to drip from his head. Enraged, Mr D threw his Thyrsus into the ground. Confused, Leo took a step back. Calypso freed herself from shock and ran to Leo's side, hands glowing with powerful spells.

The Thyrsus sank into the ground and a huge vine replaced it. Leo was even more confused when a spiky mouth grew out of the top and raced towards him. The snake like creature was at least twenty meters long and had a mouth that could fit a bear inside of it.

Leo immediately shot fire into its mouth but that didn't stop it. Calypso screamed as the monster ate him, teeth pierced him and darkness engulfed him.

 **REYNA**

Reyna was admittedly a horny girl. The problem was, as Praetor, she couldn't sleep around, no matter the fact that she was sterile. Because this, she had to find other ways to get… Satisfaction.

Reyna was sitting in Bacchus' Garden, her favorite place in all of New Rome secretly touching herself. It thrilled her to be secretly doing this in public. Yes, Reyna, the dignified daughter of Bellona and Praetor of New Rome, was a nymphomaniac. She plunged her fingers into herself over and over while using her thumb to stimulate her clitoris. Currently, she was on a bench in the isolated part of the Garden. She used her purple Praetor's cloak to cover her hand that reached deep past her skirt and her underwear. One of the Greeks happened to walk by and waved at her. She used her free hand to wave back. She recognized the fellow demigod as Butch, the son of Iris the Messenger Goddess. Butch had a big build, and big feet. You know what they say about people with big feet. They have big cocks too. As she added another finger to her pussy and rubbed her clit faster she imagined Butch taking her right then and there. Reyna's daydream began. Butch laid her down on the bench as he ripped off the Praetor's cloak revealing her double D tits. He immediately began sucking on them. In real life, The Praetor began to pinch her own nipples to add stimulation. Her breathing was fast and rugged now.

Back to her imagination, she visualized him ripping off her panties and licking the entire length of her asshole to her belly button causing her to let out an unintentional whimper of pleasure. Butch then thrust three of his beefy fingers into her moist cunt and one lubricated one into her asshole. In reality, Reyna had added her asshole to the list of things currently being penetrated. A guttural moan escaped her as imagination-Butch thrust hilt deep into her. He grabbed her tits and began to roughly play with them and her nipples, squeezing and pulling. The naughty daughter of Bellona could feel the whole length of his shaft pushing in and out of her, each thrust hitting her womb and brushing against her G-spot just right. With a soft yelp, Reyna came in her panties. They were completely soaked at this point. She put her fingers to her mouth and began to suck, cleaning them.

One might think that this would've been enough for a girl but Reyna was no normal girl. She was a motherfucking demigod and she had much higher standards than basic mortals.

Reyna stood and walked at a brisk pace to her home. As she opened the door, she quickly undressed to reveal her amazing body. She had round tits with small nipples that were soft and bouncy. She was fit but had a big ass and hips that were not too wide but not too thin; just right. Her pussy was perfectly shaven as were her entire body except for her jet black Latina hair. The demigoddess had long smooth and strong legs that when revealed could woo any man. "Aurum! Argentum!" She called out. Quick as a fox, the two dogs appeared before her holding a human-sized collar in one of their mouths, She picked it up and put it on. The collar itself was Imperial gold and had a meter long chain attached to it.

She bent over the kitchen counter and said "Come get it boy…" Getting the message, Aurum revealed his twelve inch long, two inch thick metal cock. It bounded towards Reyna and mounted her, immediately shoving in its massive dick into her soaking wet pussy. "AAAAHH" Reyna screamed. Thank the gods her house was soundproofed. Aurum would pull back and shove it back in fast and hard, just the way she liked it. Reyna felt a fire in her belly grow with every thrust and just as the feeling began to overflow, she came all over the metal dog's dick. Her tight pussy spasmed around it as it refused to stop moving. Her loud moans of passion were audible all over the house. Overwhelmed by the pleasure, she fell off the counter and landed on all fours. This gave the dog a chance to dominate her like an animal. Aurum bit down and pulled on the leash attached to Reyna's collar, choking her slightly.

The Lust crazed woman barely screamed through the collar but the dogs understood, "Fu-ch ME in thch-ugh asshole!" Aurum pulled out and entered her rear, stretching it to completely engulf the whole rod. Reyna loved it rough, just like the way she grew up, and that's what she got. Somehow, the dog's dick grew longer while it pushed into her. Finally, the dog came in her asshole, filling her up. Aurum pulled out and fell to the floor exhausted. The Praetor somehow stood up and walked to her bed, pussy and asshole sore to the bone. Despite the various discomforts, she couldn't wipe the wide grin on her face and she fell asleep fingering herself on the red silk bed. She couldn't wait to play with Argentum the following morning.

 **PERCY**

When Percy woke, the cloaked man was gone. Since he had absorbed Scylla's essence, there was nothing left of the creature. When he stood, he began to float as he radiated with power. The lovely Nyx had warned him that absorbing a powerful monster could overload him and knock him out. Evidently that was exactly what happened. Percy flexed his right arm. He could see his veins turn black and become accentuated.

Percy flew out of the cave, ready to find exactly what he was looking for. He avoided Charybdis and kept flying. When night arrived, he felt an influx of power overcome him. The darkness felt him with so much energy to the point that it was orgasmic. He had become addicted to the feeling especially since he got the same feeling around Nyx. He wasn't sure what he felt for Nyx but he knew it was a good feeling. It was more than just the adrenaline rush around her, It was also who she was as a person. She was beautiful, kind and generous. Yet when she needed to be, she could be dominating and strong willed, nearly to the point of stubbornness. He loved that in a woman. Not to mention her sexy body. She truly enticed Percy.

The sight of an island brought him back to his thoughts. Keto or _Kate_ as he knew her, had warned him that this beast could never be tamed nor defeated by any normal god. Of course he didn't give a fuck and threatened to end Keto if she didn't tell him where to find it. She only replied, "In the Sea of Monsters, Where Twin Volcanoes reside" Of course, since Percy was absolutely sick of riddles, he ran her through with Anaklusmos and spat on her golden dust as it piled up on the floor.

"Now Porky," he said, turning to her companion. "Tell me more."

Needless to say, Porky was much more helpful and gave him actual directions.

Lord Perseus flew around the island scouting it out. "What a boring place, not even any - " _ **THROOOM**_ In a split second, he found himself inside the mouth of a giant sea monster. Calmly retracting his wings, he pulled out a dagger and began to repeatedly stab the inside of it, avoiding its teeth as its tongue pushed him around. Finally Percy stabbed a part of its mouth that got the knife stuck and was able to steady himself. With a battle cry worthy of Sparta, he channeled dark energy through the dagger and blasted through the roof of the monster's mouth. He broke through the hole in the creature and began to fly once more. "Wooohooo!" Percy screamed, adrenaline filling his blackened bloodstream.

Another sea monster, greater than the last launched itself upwards to meet him. It was long and serpentine and was of a greenish blue color. Its teeth were rusty and were encrusted with dried blood. Percy barely got out of the way when it breathed fire at him. ' _Fire breathing sea Monster? What the Hades'_ He thought to himself. The God of night made a quick turn and flew at a breakneck speed towards the monster he identified as Cetus.

Cetus was the Serpent that the original Perseus had killed to save Andromeda. The problem was that its skin was supposedly invulnerable except for a certain spot on its back. The solution to said problem was directly in the way of Percy's sword as he sped towards the beast. No less than two meters away from the chink in its armor, the attacking God was hit in the side with an arrow, pushing him off by mere centimeters, just enough for the sword to hit the invulnerable skin.

When anybody says anything is either indestructible or impenetrable or whatever, anyone's first instinct is to either listen or test it out. Perseus, however, wanted to do neither and simply kill the massive beast by simply targeting the weak spot on its back. It's critical hit point so to say. And when he was zooming towards said weak spot at over six hundred kilometers per hour, he did not expect to be hit by an explosive imperial gold arrow.

He watched in horror as the Celestial Bronze sword's tip broke off and a single crack ran down its center. Perseus smashed against Cetus' body as one of the longer broken pieces of Anaklusmos entered his chest, piercing his lung. The arrow that was in his side was pushed in even deeper due to the impact. He winced as he heard the painful _SQUELCH_ of his wounds.

His eyes wandered to where the arrow had been shot. He gasped in shock. Before him was a creature that made Cetus' look like a baby snake. It was at least two thousand meters long and a hundred meters wide. It had jet black skin and seemed to shine. Its head was gruesome. It was exactly like a python's except it had shark like teeth running along the entire jaw. The eyes, _Oh Gods the eyes._ They were back with red centers, not unlike Perseus himself. These eyes however, seemed to drain all hope from Percy and metaphorically suck in his soul.

The Lord of Darkness hit the ground with a loud _THUD_. He muttered a single word before his vision swam and eyes closed.

" _ **Leviathan"**_


	4. The Death of an Olympian

**Hey everyone, here's chapter 4. I don't own anything except the the OCs. Don't forget to review! It keeps me writing. BTW if you think there's too much sex just tell me. I'll be exploring a lot of fetishes so everyone can enjoy them. I won't go into the fucked up stuff like kid stuff or scat. Just the popular non-fucked up fetishes. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Sadly I can't promise regular updates, just ones whenever I have the time to write. BTW I'm using Binsfeld's Classification of Demons. Also if you haven't noticed, Reyna is gonna be pretty OOC when she's alone since she's secretly a Nymphomaniac.**

 **PERCY**

The first thing Percy thought as opened his eyes was ' _I have got to stop passing out'_. He got up and looked around. He was covered in a dome of black energy that just barely fit his size. Past the forcefield was the beautiful beach. Sitting up, his hand rested upon a note that was evidently handwritten.

 _Dear Perseus,_

 _You must be careful, for the creature that you hunt surpasses_

 _even my own power. Do not be reckless. Do not be_

 _overconfident. These traits will be your downfall. The Leviathan is a_

 _being even Gaea feared, which is why he wasn't in the war._

 _Anyway, I'm just glad I got to you in time. Gods are the Leviathan's_

 _favorite meal after all. Especially Primordial ones_

 _XOXO, Nyx_

 _P.S. Head to Tartarus and meet me at the Mansion of Night. I have a surprise for you._

Percy felt a familiar flutter in his chest. Or rather, he would've, had a massive piece of Celestial Bronze not been stuck there. The god gripped the broken hunk of metal so tightly that it drew blood from his hands. He then pulled. Hard. the serrated edges tore through his lungs, cut his heart and ripped an even bigger hole in his chest.

Dizziness overcame him as golden ichor poured out of him in bucketfuls. The bonafide badass that was Percy Jackson pulled out the arrow by the shaft and felt it damage more of his organs. He quickly grabbed some nectar and downed the entire bottle. While doing this, he grabbed a brownie sized block of ambrosia and swallowed it whole.

As the God of Night, he had no healing powers during the day other than the ability to consume large amounts of nectar and ambrosia in one sitting, or any food for that matter.

Percy laid back on the beach and allowed his wounds to heal. That amount of healing supplies was a lot even for a god such as him. The only side effect was a hot feeling all over his body.

He stood up and assessed his surroundings. A few hundred meters from him were twin volcanoes. They were of adequate size for the Leviathan to reside in, which meant they were both at least the size of Mt. Everest.

Ever since his appearance changed after becoming a god, Nyx had offered him a solution to no longer looking human. After all, the Lord of Night couldn't come home to his mother looking like satan himself. Basically, he could look human but his power was limited and was not as defended from physical attacks.

Perseus closed his eyes and felt the darkness within. He mentally reached deep into himself and felt the darkness explode outward. If an audience was watching, all they would see was a black, swirling sphere form, solidify and then break apart to reveal a changed god. The devilishly handsome, satanic-looking God couldn't help but laugh maniacally as he felt power flow in him like the phlegethon river flows in the underworld, healing all ailments and leaving a painful burning sensation. His muscles twitched, itching for some action. The damage from his wings that had been damaged fighting Scylla had healed and was ready for more.

Percy shot forward to fly at speeds that rivaled a fighter jet to get to the volcanoes quickly. He rose to the rim of the hot crater. "LEVIATHAN, WHEN I DEFEAT YOU, YOU SHALL SERVE ME FOR ALL ETERNITY." The god challenged. Not a moment later, a gargantuan black serpent rose rapidly out of the crater causing the volcano to explode and create a minor eruption. Black soot filled the air as rubble flew outward in every direction.

"YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME? A PRINCE OF HELL? I AM SECOND ONLY TO SATAN AND LUCIFER THEMSELVES! EVEN BEELZEBUB FAILED TO SLAY ME!" The Leviathan's voice was far from human. It sounded like an epic guitar riff crossed with a dog growling and nails slowly scratching a chalkboard. One might think that being the Lord of the Night and all would allow him to see in the dark. He could, however the problem was that the lack of light wasn't from nighttime or some large structure but from trillions of tiny soot particles defying Percy's nightvision.

"Fuck!" He cursed. He couldn't be arrogant or underestimate his opponent this time. Too much was at stake including his life. He took off higher than the soot clouds up into the stratosphere and looked down. His eyes were met with flames he failed to dodge the sudden attack. The flame burned particularly bad on his right eye and must've taken out at least half the hair on his head. "AAAGGGHHH" He screamed. He was blinded, temporarily, hopefully. The Lord of Night was, ironically, blind. He focused his hearing only to pick up the Leviathan's laugh. "HAHAHAHA, I expected the Lord of Night to be able to dodge some firebreath. You will make a fine meal once I devour your essence." This alarmed Percy greatly. 'Wait, If he takes my essence, i'll never reform, i'll fade…'

For the first time since taking down his first Titan, Perseus Jackson was truly afraid. With a shaky hand, he took his emergency nectar out of his pocket and downed the bottle. It still wasn't enough to restore his sight, but he felt the burns slowly healing. This was obviously no normal fire. It wasn't even Greek fire. Even Nectar could heal Greek fire burns nearly instantly. This was something else. Something more powerful. The only way he could live through this was to make it to night time. It would be only then he'd have enough power to heal himself and match the Leviathan's power. He was a fool for thinking he could defeat something in league with the fallen archangel Lucifer.

Right before he was blinded, the god saw the sun at the highest point in the sky, which meant it was currently noon. He had to survive six whole hours to even have a fighting chance with the Leviathan. It was at that moment Percy knew, _He Fucked Up_.

 **REYNA**

Reyna woke up the next morning sore but satisfied. Aurum was hilariously still passed out with his dick out. She was about to go for it when her stomach rumbled loudly. "Damn, I haven't eaten in ages", the Praetor mumbled to herself. She put on her Praetor's cloak and walked out towards the nearest coffee shop. The cloak went to her knees and showed almost no of cleavage. As a Praetor she was expected to be a role model. She was strolling along the beige brick pathway to her favorite cafe when someone exclaimed loudly behind her. She turned around only to have a soccer ball flying right for her face. She would've caught it with her supreme reflexes had it not slowed down mid air. Looking around, she noticed _everything_ had slowed down. The children ran in slow motion and the waitress falling over in the cafe was slowly reaching the ground with a surprised face. Before she could even pull out her sword, a massive tear in the ground opened up and a handsome angel like figure ascended and stood before her. It was only at that moment that Reyna had her sword before her. The only thing that stopped her from attacking was the sheer amount of _power_ coming off the figure in waves.

He had black hair and was caucasian with striking gold eyes. He was shirtless but had gauntlets that seemed to be woven with blood and darkness. The mysterious person wore simple robes and bloodied sandals. In his left hand was a flaming whip and his right was sword that looked like pure light. He had tight abs and a perfectly formed face, not unlike Clark Kent himself. Being the nymphomaniac that Reyna is, she couldn't help but get a little moist and blush at the godlike being before her. The glaringly obvious black, feathered wings that apparently came out of his back terrified Reyna. It was obvious this guy wasn't from Greek nor Roman Pantheons. "Who are you?! What do you want?! Why is time so slow for everyone else?" The hot guy before her simply said, "A test, to see if you are worthy." With that inkling of information, the Angel-like being charged.

Reyna was nothing if not prepared. She ditched the heavy cloak to gain mobility and rolled away from the speedy heartthrob. Without her cloak, she was left in her naughty black lingerie and fishnet stockings. The problem was, she wasn't wearing a bra today. The luscious mounds of every man's wet dreams freely bounced around as her sword clashed with every one of her opponent's strikes.

The winged enemy struck downwards with the bright sword to Reyna's left just as she wrapped the flaming whip around her right arm. "In a fight such as this, one cannot be distracted by pain" Bellona had once told her. That piece of advice applied now as she pulled on the whip. Hard. the result was both a success and a failure due to the fact that her arm was nearly cut off by the razors on the whip and completely cut off by the light sword. With the angel unbalanced Reyna saw her chance. She got down close to the ground and kicked his legs with all her strength allowing him to fall on his face, stunned. It was obvious the Angel was not using the full extent of his abilities. Perhaps not even a hundredth of it.

The Demigoddess didn't miss a moment. She stood behind him and pulled the angel to his knees, sword at his throat. Both combatants were heavily wounded, Reyna especially so. With her blood covering her breasts and most of her body and missing an arm. She pressed her blade hard on the Angel's neck, drawing trickles of blood. "I won't ask again. Who are you and why are you holding back?!" The Angel snickered before answering. "My dear Reyna, my favorite Nymphomaniac, I am Samael, Archangel of Death and Destruction, Venom of God, The Great Accuser and Seducer." Millions of thoughts and conflictions ran through Reyna's head as he spoke those words. Or rather they would have had she not collapsed from blood loss subsequent to his speech. "N-not like this… They'll never remember me for who I was…" Samael appeared to understand her. He gently dressed her in her coat to cover her pale, nearly bloodless body. The last thing Reyna ever experienced was a blade severing her head from her body. Time resumed its normal pace and not a second later did the Romans begin to scream in terror at her dead body and lack of an attacker.

 **CALYPSO**

When Leo was gobbled up by the plant snake with golden ichor spraying everywhere at every chewing motion, Calypso knew exactly what to do. She poured all of her godly energy into one concentrated blast, perhaps stronger than anything she had ever manifested, and directed it directly at an unaware Dionysus. At the last moment, Dionysus turned to see the blast going directly for his face. She continuously blasted the Wine Dude for a good five seconds and when she finished, the sight before her likely scarred several of the campers.

The entire upper right half of his body was gone. His spine and ribcage were exposed as was most of his muscles and bones. The right half of his head was blasted off with pieces of brain hanging out of the gaping hole. His remaining left eye was missing its eyelid. There was not even a scrap of clothing or hair left on his body. Majority of the smaller parts of his body such as the genitals, ears, toes and fingers were burnt away. Somehow he was still standing, albeit in shock.

Suddenly, an inferno of golden flames exploded beside her. She barely put up a protective barrier in time to save herself. The plant snake was gone, replaced by a heavily injured and very angry Leo. Before Leo could even see Dionysus' state, he fired a massive blast for golden fire in his general direction. After two powerful blasts of godly energy, both of which he wasn't prepared for, Dionysus wasn't much more than a charred husk.

"What the Fuck did I just do" Leo spoke, barely a whisper, as he fell to the ground. Calypso was frozen in fear and shock. Her beloved had just collapsed, heavily injured. An Olympian god was quickly turning into golden dust before her. The most frightening part was the fact that the sky rumbled and turned dark as Zeus himself appeared before them. "LEO VALDEZ AND CALYPSO! YOU HAVE KILLED AN OLYMPIAN GOD, MY SON DIONYSUS!" Zeus bellowed, fury in his eyes. "The consequence for such actions is _death_ ".

Calypso ran and stood in front of her unconscious lover, ready to die for him. "No Zeus! Listen to reason! Understand what happened before passing Judgement!" It was clear that the God of Thunder and Lightning wasn't listening. He was ready to strike them down.

The beautiful goddess began to cry. She had used all her power in hurting Dionysus and was weak afterwards. She couldn't even make a shield for Leo. 'I'm always useless when I'm needed,' she mentally chided herself. Zeus raised his bolt as she closed her eyes. This was the end. She wouldn't see her Leo for decades. It took much longer for gods to reform than monsters after all. A moment passed. Then another five passed. All that she could hear with closed eyes was a soft murmur of a devilish laugh and gasps from the campers.

The goddess dared to open her eyes. A winged figure was holding Zeus up by the throat with evident ease. He was wearing simple sleeveless robes with bloodied sandals and gauntlets that looked simply demonic. His skin was tan and his hair brown. He had goat's horns sticking out of the crown of his head, dripping with blood. Most surprising of all were his wings. They were damaged, as if he had fallen from a great height. Its color was a radiant white with spots of blood and ichor here and there.

Calypso watched in horror as the figure laughed louder and louder. Zeus' body became tense when the Angel broke his neck. This of course was not enough to kill a God but it was enough to temporarily paralyze him. A fiery energy went through the Angel's veins and into Zeus. The King of the Gods screamed in terror. His body trembled and ichor leaked out of his eyes. Finally, he went limp. His body slowly turned to dust and was blown away in the wind. Zeus, the King of the Gods, was dead.

In an instant, the remaining ten Olympians flashed into the scene in their godly height and raised their weapons against the figure. "Who are you!" Athena demanded. "Why did you kill my father!" A teary eyed but fierce Artemis exclaimed. Obviously nobody gave a damn about Dionysus' death because everyone knew he was a lazy prick

The Angelic yet also somehow Demonic figure's laugh calmed down as he faced the the Olympians. His eyes were pure black with a red iris and yellow lining. When he spoke, his razor sharp teeth were visible. "Why did I kill your father you ask, oh goddess of the moon?" He taunted. "Because I can you little shit. You call yourselves Gods when not one of you, or even if you were were working together, could barely even stand a chance against the one true God. As for who I am. I believe your beloved Athena already knows the answer to that question." All eyes turned to the wisdom goddess as she whispered a single word.

" _Lucifer"_

 **REYNA**

The dead daughter of Bellona woke up in chains, leaning against a slimy, dirty wall in complete darkness. "Where the hell am I?" Reyna thought out loud. "That is _exactly_ where you are, dear" Reyna jumped at the familiar voice. Suddenly, torches lit around her. It was clear she was in a cell and on the other side of the bars was a familiar angel. " _Samael_ " She spat.

Realization dawned on her. Eyes wide with fear and surprise, she inquired. "Am I dead?" To that, Samael only laughed. "OF COURSE you are, dear! One does not simply survive decapitation!" The dead demigoddess let her head fall. She was so confused. Why wasn't she in Elysium, Why was she naked in a dirty cell with the cute guy who killed her? Almost as if he heard her thoughts, the a fire enveloped the entire cell and after a second, the cell was sparkling clean. "You're wondering why you're not in Elysium? Well, I am the Archangel of Death you see, that pathetic excuse of a god of death couldn't catch souls faster than I do. I dragged you down here." Reyna simply replied. "Why am I here?" Samael giggled with psychotic excitement. "You see Reyna, the more powerful the Human, the stronger the Demon he or she will become. Demons aren't fallen angels. Oh no they are completely different. They are human souls that have been tortured so much that they've lost their humanity. Or at least most of it. What I'm turning you into will not be some normal demon. You are the strongest subject I have had in millennia, and you my dear, will become the strongest Succubus known to Man, Gods and the World. The difference between normal demons and Succubi are the fact that the Succubi are sexually tortured until all modesty and most of their humanity is destroyed permanently."

Reyna was conflicted. She wouldn't mind years upon years of unending sex but she didn't want to lose her humanity. The demigoddess couldn't think much of it since the chains attached to her forced her into a sitting position and slick tentacles came out of the walls. The long, smooth rubbery tendrils began to feel her naked body as Samael watched, adding to her horniness. Two of the tentacles opened up and began to suck on her nipples, hardening them completely. A particularly large one filled her mouth and began to thrust in and out of it. A small, tongue like tentacle began to lick and circle her clit causing her to moan into the mouthfucking she was receiving.

At this point, her pussy was drenched. The wet limbs wrapped around her wrists and ankles replacing the chains and forcing her into a doggystyle position. A tentacle wrapped around her neck and forced it downwards putting her ass in the air and choking her lightly. The tentacles that were sucking on her breasts began to pinch and pull her nipples. Reyna was mentally begging to be fucked already, looking straight into Samael's eyes. She was then convinced that he could read her mind when a tendril slowly entered her pussy. It entered centimeter by centimeter, massively teasing the woman. Once the limb reached her cervix, it began to thrust in and out of her at great speeds. Another tongue like tentacle reached for her asshole and began to tease her by licking and shallowly penetrating her asshole. Although there was a tentacle thrusting in and out of her mouth, her moans were definitely audible as she was fucked like crazy. Thin whip-like tentacles came out of nowhere and began to whip her ass leaving light red marks. Right as the first few whips punished her she came all over the dick-tentacle in her pussy. The walls of her entrance spasmed at her release. No more than a second later, the dicktacle came inside her, filling her insides with its creamy semen.

The dicktacle inside her mouth began to spasm as it came into her throat making her gag and cough. It left her mouth and went to her asshole. Another dicktacle appeared and entered her pussy once more. The tentacle holding her arms lifted her into the air to get a better angle of penetration. The two dicktacles thrust in and out of her rhythmically. The her tits began to hurt as the tentacles pinch and pulled harder and faster. Reyna could no longer resist. She came again, screaming a scream of passion in her jail cell.

Three hours and one hundred seventy two orgasms later, Reyna relaxed against the wall, unrestrained. She was too sore to walk or run anyway. She just couldn't wipe the sex crazy smile off her face. At least one orgasm every ten minutes was practically Elysium for her.

A shadow cast over her caught her attention. It was Samael in all his naked glory. He pulled the tired woman up and began to kiss and grope her. At every touch, her body felt renewed and no longer sore; ready for another fucking. His lips roughly pushed against hers as their tongues fought for dominance. The godly angel put his hands on her hips and picked her up. He held her by the ass and inserted his ten inch rod into her. Still making out, Samael began to push in and out of her slowly. Samael put her on the floor and fucked her missionary style. Her smooth legs wrapped around Samael's tight powerful muscles. The Archangel began to thrust faster and harder eliciting louder and longer moans out of his partner.

He grabbed her tits and began to massage them gently. Without warning, he entered her asshole and began to thrust violently. Her asshole tightened as her pussy squirted with cum from her orgasm. Samael Pulled out and ordered Reyna to get on her knees. Like an obedient bitch, she did as she was told. She put her mouth on the head of his dick and used her tongue to make circles around the head. While doing this, she used her hands to pump the shaft of his dick. A convenient tentacle came out of the wall and thrust into her pussy. For a moment she stopped sucking, enjoying the fucking from the tentacle but when she slowed down, so did the tentacle. Understanding the correlation, she began to suck and pump Samael's dick even faster and harder. Due to the connection, a small tongue-tentacle began to lick her clit as she was fucked. Samael ordered her to lay on her back and to spread her legs. He placed his dick in between her tits and squeezed them together as he began to thrust. The tentacles continued to fuck Reyna as she was tit fucked by what Reyna thought was the most attractive man in the world. He began to thrust faster in between her tits until he came, spreading his seed all over her face and chest.

Reyna breathed a sigh of relaxation as the tentacles pulled away, and chains restricted her once more. She was so high from post-sex bliss that she didn't even notice the now-clothed Archangel pull out the torture tools.

 **Hey everybody! What did you think? Don't forget to review! Have a great day.**


	5. A Tortured Soul

**Welcome back everyone! For those of you who think Percy is too weak, you'll be happy to know that he shows real power in this chapter. But power isn't everything... DefaultM owns the character Mathael/Jack Cypher. Just so you know, there's brutal torture in this chapter. (Cringed when I wrote the torture) If you guys want an Incubus feel free to say so in a review or PM. Without further ado, here's chapter 5.**

 **PERCY**

Right before he was blinded, Perseus saw the sun at the highest point in the sky, which meant it was currently noon. He had to survive six whole hours to even have a fighting chance with the Leviathan. It was at that moment Percy knew, _He Fucked Up_.

He had a risky idea. It was more likely to kill him than save him but he had no choice. The simple truth was that the god of Night was _not_ used to being blinded especially since his eyes were supposed to be even better than an eagle's. Therefore, he relied on it greatly. He had no chance of surviving fighting on the volcanic island. Perhaps he had a chance fighting in the ocean because of his lineage but the Leviathan was technically a sea monster so that was out of the question. His only option was _up_.

Little did he know, the Leviathan had already sent a massive ball of flames straight at him.

Percy gathered much of his nigh-demonic nightly energy and amassed it in between his two hands. If he wasn't burnt he'd see a small ghastly dark blue ball forming in the space between his palms, growing bigger and bigger. "RRAAAAAAGGGHHH" he shouted, letting loose all of the amassed energy downward, propelling him upward at an intense velocity. The beam of energy blasted through the ball of flames and truck both the island below and the Leviathan himself. Below him, he could hear the massive explosion he had caused and the scream of pain the Leviathan gave out.

The _cold_ was the first thing that he noticed. His body developed a thin coating of ice all over his body. His joints began to lock up and he couldn't breathe. Being blinded, the only thing you have left is hearing and feeling. The ice was so cold, it made his whole body go numb. He couldn't hear anything either. Stuck with major sensory deprivation, he concentrated. Being launched into space didn't hurt as much as he thought but he knew that he wouldn't last long. God or not. In space, it was technically always nighttime. As long as there was no sun. At the angle he launched himself in, or at least the angle he guessed, and according to the Earth's rotation and gravity, he just had to survive a few minutes for the sun's rays to no longer reach him. At that point, he could heal himself.

Percy's lungs burned, begging for air. His skin began to hurt as the ice burned him. Every movement hurt his frozen and irradiated body. The foolish god of Night began to feel his body disintegrate, ever so slowly into familiar golden dust. What was actually three minutes felt like three decades. Suddenly, he felt a massive surge of power. 'Yes!' He thought. The sun's rays were gone, replaced by darkness. Vitality spread throughout his system, easing his joints and warming his body. At last he opened his eyes,healed and glowing with power.

His finger were gone, turned to dust. An animalistic growl escaped the enraged god. He forced his fingers to grow back. 'Dust to Dust my ass' he thought as he shot toward the Leviathan's Island.

Percy was surprised to see that there wasn't much of an Island left. Small pieces of floating rock resided here and there but the most prominent feature was the mountain on lava where the two volcanoes used to reside. A widespread ash cloud blotted out the sun. the cloud was so large that it covered all sunlight even past the horizon. The air was thick with humidity. Percy's supreme senses detected the Leviathan moments before it attacked him in a frenzy. Without a weapon, he was forced to fight the beast with his claws and energy blasts.

The Leviathan rushed towards his left flank with a mouth that was so large it could swallow a two storey house. The god veered to the right but was too late as the mouth clamped upon his left wing and tore it off completely. Golden ichor rained from the sky as the stump that was once a magnificent wing bled. Percy crashed into the warm ocean, feeling its power heal him. He knew it was only a few hours until sundown but he had to get some nectar and ambrosia. Underwater, Percy was fast, but nowhere near as fast as the Leviathan. dodged, dipped, ducked, dived and dodged almost every attack. Almost.

After the third dozen attack finished up, he began to tire. Every time he had an opening to attack, his claws just broke against the metallic armor painfully. Every time he could fire energy blasts at him, they just left a small dent in the impenetrable hide. It was only a matter of time before he made a fatal mistake; he tried to hit him with his left wing. Which of course, was already cut off. This left an opening for the Leviathan to bite off his right wing and right forearm. Because of the ocean, the stumps had already begun to heal. Didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell. Dazed, Percy let out a great shout, and with it came a great blast of energy. Straight into the Leviathan's mouth.

BOOM, went the Leviathan. Its mouth blown apart and scarred, it retreated temporarily into the depths of the ocean. The exhausted god of Night retreated as well, but to a particularly large rock that was still connected to the ocean floor unlike the surrounding floating bits. He laid down and closed his eyes, tired beyond compare, and rested. He knew, however, that the battle was far from over.

Hours later, Percy was woken up by a heavy object hitting his chest. He jerked forward and stood, gripping the object with his left hand as he did so. Before him was a man. He was at least eight feet tall, a foot and a half taller than Percy. He had a black coat that seemed to be metallic and looked just like the Leviathan's scales. Underneath his coat appeared to be black jeans and steel toed boots. He wore no shirt, just the coat to cover his upper body. His mouth appeared to be severely damaged, with missing teeth and a fifth of his jaw missing. He had sharp features and a pointed chin. His hair was black and messy.

The figure then spoke. "I am the Leviathan, this is my humanoid form. You have proved yourself worthy by injuring me slightly. If you defeat me, I will serve you for a millennium. But only one. If I defeat you, I will devour your essence." Percy was ready. The object in his hand was a sword, and a well balanced one at that. Not as good as Riptide was, but it would have to do. As Perseus raised his weapon, he felt an unfamiliar strength rise within him, somehow making him think of osteogenesis imperfecta, or brittle bone disease. The Lord of Darkness had no idea where that came from.

He was ready to die for what he needed to do. Accepting the probability of death purged him of all possible fears. With that in mind, Percy, Lord of Darkness, God of Night, and Servant to Lady Nyx, charged with all his might.

 **REYNA**

Reyna was _not_ liking her afterlife. Sure, the sex was amazing but what happened after every fucking was horrible. She began to remember her first torture session.

She had not even recovered from Samael's cock when she felt the Archangel drag her to another room. "What the fuck Samael? Where are you taking me?" Reyna was pretty pissed. They had just had the best sex she had ever experienced. "You forget dear, part of becoming a demon is losing most of your humanity." Samael responded coldly. Reyna tried to retaliate when Samael put his hand on her forehead and said, " _Conisa ge zacar_ ". Immediately, the demigoddess went slack. All she could do was blink. Her eyes showed panic and fear as they approached their destination; a room with a diagonally placed table. The seemingly psychopathic being that was Samael placed her on the table and began to restrain her to it by her ankles, wrists and neck. Reyna could do nothing but watch as he revealed his torture tools.

All kinds of tools were in his arsenal. From electric nipple clamps to plasma torches to a wrench. He brought out the latter weapon and smashed against Reyna's abdomen. Liquid pain flowed through her centered at her abdomen. Three of her broken ribs stuck out of her skin, making her bleed profusely. She couldn't scream. Whatever Samael had done to her when he spoke those odd words had paralyzed her effectively. "Watch and learn dear. You need to understand Hell. That's where you'll be for the next few centuries after all". He grabbed the largest rib poking out of her skin and ripped it out. Reyna began to cry against her will. Paralyzation had somehow done nothing to dull the pain. Samael took the broken rib and began to sharpen it. When he was satisfied with its polish, he put it down on the table adjacent to Reyna. The Archangel put a hand on her forehead and spoke the mysterious language one more, " _Zacar_ ". Suddenly she was released from the paralyzation and began to shake from pain. Samael noticed this and laughed. "Going into shock are you? HAHAHA, we haven't even begun". He waited for her to 'die' once more. When Reyna awoke, her body was practically brand new, without any of her previous scars nor the missing ribs. Samael still had her sharpened rib. He picked it up and began to cut lines along her whole body as Reyna screamed for mercy. "AAAAAAAHHH".

The rib knife cut symbols along her chest, most of which were demonic in nature. Reyna had no idea how she knew this. Samael attached the electric nipple clamps to her nipples and turned on the current. It did not feel good at all. The electricity began to burn at her skin and begin cardiac arrest. Her body was so confused. Electricity coursed through her system and blood poured out of her cuts.

Not that she cared that much since the Archangel slit her throat open. Reyna blacked out again only to find her body perfectly fine except for the scars from the rib knife. Upon closer inspection they seemed to be all kinds of Sigils covering her body. Samael's voice caught her attention. "You pass out whenever your body has sustained mortal wounds. It's basically your soul's way of giving you a break from the torture. What I'm going to do is stop that function in order to finish this faster". At this point, Reyna had gone through so much that she was willing to beg. "Please Samael, stop this, I don't want to be some demon, I want to go to Elysium!". The demigoddess could no longer hold back her sobs. "This is too much! Please just end it all!" Samael Ignored her as he continued the gruesome torture. The Archangel replied, "I cannot end it all, my dear. The human soul is indestructible. Damageable, yes. Imprintable, yes. In fact that's what I'm doing now. As I write the sigils and symbols on every inch of your body, your soul slowly becomes a demon. More specifically, a Succubus". During his entire speech, he had not been torturing the girl. Reyna noticed this and plotted. If she could keep him talking long enough, maybe, just maybe, she could figure out an escape plan. Forming a plan of escape was difficult while one was being tortured after all.

"How long. How long will it take?" It was obvious that Samael had somehow read her mind once more due to the fact that he continued cutting as he responded to the dialogue. "Two hundred and forty years". He placed thin pieces of bamboo in her fingernails and toenails. "Normally it would take three hundred to four hundred but I am going to make this extra painful". He brought out a hammer. "Time is of the essence after all." At his last sentence, he hammered the bamboo sticks into her nails, forcefully separating finger and nail. The victim's cry of pain was heard all throughout Hell along with a chorus of wails from the billions of other souls there. "However, I need you back on Earth, serving me, within the month". Samael hammered the bamboo into her toenails. "Luckily, an old enemy vowed service to me. Chronos, show yourself, will you?"

A hooded, hunched-over figure came out of a hidden exit. His face was covered by a hood that connected to his long robe. Even when hunched over he stood three meters tall. The only skin that was showing was on the hand that gripped a harvesting scythe. His skin was pale, greenish and covered in varicose veins and warts. The hand alone was a horrifying sight with long, cracked, gray nails and bloody hangnails. A white beard was all that was visible under the large hood.

"Yes, Archangel, what do you want to exploit from me now?" An angry Chronos replied. Samael brought out a harpoon gun and aimed it at Reyna's right shoulder. "Don't feel bad that I took advantage of you and _saved_ you from fading. You only swore your immortal life to me" The archangel fired the harpoon into her shoulder. Chronos was visibly displeased by her howls of suffering. "I need you to make it so that every day on earth is a year here". Chronos grumbled a 'yes' and left back through the hidden exit. Samael took the rope attached to the harpoon and attached it to a winch on the wall. He shot the tortured soul on her other shoulder and each of her calves. At this point, Reyna had lost all her blood. He attached the other harpoon's ropes to several other winches on the wall. Samael snapped his fingers and the table she was laying on disappeared causing her to hang by the harpoons. Flesh tore and shrieks resumed. He took out a whip that had razors and began to whip her all over her body. At every crack of the whip, another bloody mark appeared on her body.

When it seemed that her body could take no more, Samael brought out a blue liquid that had similar viscosity to honey. "This is contaminated nectar" He explained. "It's exactly like your godly drink except it's been mixed with the blood of the damned and boiled in the fires of Hell". The Archangel picked up some pliers and put it to her teeth. "It heals even better than Nectar and has no limit to consumption". He ripped out the first two teeth in one go. "The catch is, It gives you a vision of Hell and causes the consumer to lose all hope. It essentially tortures the mind and soul". The pliers gripped her lower teeth and ripped them out as well. "Have some, you'll need a fresh body for what we're going to do next."

The moment the liquid hit her tongue, relief spread throughout her whole body. The harpoons were forced out and the wounds closed, scarless. The only evidence of her suffering were the sigils all over her body. Then the visions hit her. Tortures much worse than her own flashed before her eyes. She saw herself strapped into a bed laying down. The bed began to expand, stretching her body with it until skin ripped and all her joints were disconnected painfully. The scene became blurry. When it cleared up, her vision-self was inside a bronze bull with a fire below it. The bull became red hot while Reyna was still inside making her scream from pain and succumb to a slow death. The vision adjusted to a crystal clear quality which allowed the most horrible part to be seen. Her loved ones. The ones she called friends, celebrated around the bull, partying at her death. Piper laughed, Jason mimicked being burned and Percy opened a bottle of champagne and raised a toast.

Finally the visions ended and Reyna was left with intense emotional pain and fear of what was to come.

 **LEO**

' _Leo! Where *static* you? Can you hear *static*? It's your mistress, Hes-*static* Everyone is looking *static* you! *static* took you!'_ The voice of what seemed to be a familiar eight year old goddess filled his mind, waking him up. Leo sat up and assessed his surroundings. He was alone in a dimly lit stone room around the size of Bunker 9, which was pretty big. It was actually quite similar to Bunker 9 due to the various pieces of scrap metal and unfinished creations and blueprints. The sound of a door closing behind him made Leo turn around in shock. Flames erupted from his palms as he covered himself in his own personal inferno.

"Who are you?" He demanded. "I am the bearer of light, Lucifer Morningstar." Lord Arula was shocked, to say the least. He never expected to be kidnapped by the Devil himself. "Now I know what you're thinking: 'Oh no the Devil has kidnapped me! I gotta escape!'." As he said this, Lucifer emoted with wide eyes and jazz hands. "Don't worry, Lord Arula. Hear me out. I have a great proposition for you. Listen and understand. If you still wish to leave afterwards, I'll let you go." Leo was wary, but he knew he was still weak from his battle with Dionysus. Being chewed up by a plant snake and killing an Olympian was intensely tiring. There was no way he could fight his way out of this, so he decided to cooperate. For now. "I'll listen". Lucifer was visibly pleased at his answer. "There has been an awakening. An ancient prophecy has been fulfilled. Chaos herself will fall by the hand of my son, and when she does, the Book of Revelations will play out. An apocalypse greater than any the world has seen or even prophesied will happen. I believe, however, that we can stop it". The first thought that went through Leo's wind was; ' _How will I keep Calypso safe?'_ . Lucifer continued, "The Apocalypse is supposed to start with the opening of seven seals. I believe the first has already been broken by Perseus Jackson when he defeated both Kronos and assisted in the defeat of the Giants". The fire user was not knowledgeable on the bible. He wasn't Christian after all. Until now, Leo was sure that the Christians and Muslims and such had it all wrong. Turns out Leo was the one who got it wrong. "Wait, what does Percy have to do with this? How does winning two consecutive wars start the Apocalypse?" Lucifer sighed, this was going to be hard for him to believe but he needed to know. "Because your friend, Percy Jackson, Is the first Horseman of the Apocalypse. Rider of the White Horse, Lord of Pestilence"

 **LEVIATHAN**

In all his life, Levi the Leviathan had no idea that he would fight the first Horseman of the Apocalypse. It was evident that the son of Poseidon had no idea of his abilities since Levi had not been feeling sickly during the entire battle so far. Until now. The Leviathan felt his bones crack and become brittle. He struggled to raise his sword just in time for Percy to strike him. The strength behind the strike baffled the Leviathan; it was a level ability that was on par with the Leviathan himself.

Perseus continued to press down on him causing Levi to fall to one knee. His bones all over his body cracked and broke painfully. Suddenly, he could no longer hear the sound of metal pushing against metal, or the sound of the ocean's waves or the beats of their hearts. He could hear nothing. He was deaf. A sharp and fierce pain erupted in the lefthand side of his chest. One of his broken ribs had just stabbed through his lungs and heart. The great Leviathan would not give up now.

With a great shout, the humanoid beast allowed the power within him reveal itself. Metallic scaly plates grew on his fists and head, forming reinforced knuckles and a practically impenetrable helmet. He forced his body to resist the spell of Pestilence. His bones grew back and healed. His penetrated organs stitched themselves back together. The Primordial Monstrosity charged and threw a right hook right at his opponent's face. Ichor splattered and teeth flew. The force and speed of each of his punches generated a sonic boom heard for thousands of miles in every direction. Before Percy could even attempt to recover, Levi launched a colossal uppercut right into his gut. BOOM. Ribs broke. He then elbowed him with his left elbow and used the motion to turn and hit him once again his a spinning right backfist. Jaw fractured. The injured God tried to counter his next punch by pushing it aside forcefully. The only effect this had was causing the Leviathan to turn and kick him in the jaw with the back of his foot. Jaw completely disconnected. The God of Night fell to the ground and onto his back. Most opponents would consider their enemy defeated at this point and would show Mercy. But that was one thing the Leviathan was not. He was completely and utterly merciless.

He straddled the barely conscious god and continuously threw his explosive punches, slowly caving in Percy's face. Nearby inhabited islands thought that bombs were being dropped. With every strike, the ground beneath them began to break away and shatter. Levi noticed this but he was already done. The monster wasn't satisfied. He felt that his opponent was not at full strength. Something was stopping him, something emotional. 'Most likely loss'. He thought to himself. It was dishonorable to finish off a worthy opponent permanently if they were not at full capacity. A true fight was between two warriors at their greatest strength. He picked up Percy bridal style and tossed him into the water knowing it would save him. Finally, Levi the Leviathan assumed his serpentine form and set off to find a new home.

 **Hey everyone, hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to Review. BTW I know Percy's horse isn't white but that changes pretty soon. I'll try to get Jack Cypher in ASAP**

 **REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER**


	6. One to Rise, One to Fall

**BACK FROM THE DEAD MOTHERFUCKERS! I finally have some time to write. Have had way too much work to do lately. I got a GTX 1070, which means i'm gaming a lot which takes up what little free time I have left. (UPDATE: It stopped working, so more writing for you guys) I know my precious readers have been waiting so long for this chapter, so here it is.**

 **PERCY**

Life sucked at the moment. His face was caved in, we was missing half an arm, his wings and somehow lost his favorite pen-sword in the middle of the fight despite its magical capabilities. Oddly enough, Percy was spared by the Leviathan, which somehow angered him. Was he not a worthy opponent to kill? Was it not an honor to die by the hand of a greater-than-primordial being? It didn't matter now. What mattered was unlocking some power, for he knew that his power was not nearly at its maximum, not even halfway. He was about to start swimming towards Los Angeles to DOA recording studios when he felt a presence near him. An aura he remembered.

 _Gaea_

There was no fucking way that bitch was still alive… It had to be a mistake, _no_ , there was definitely something, _someone_ here. He looked around. The Knight of Night was surrounded by open water in all directions but down…

Where there was a chunk of ice no more than a few meters across. Something seemed to be in there wearing, _a purple shirt!_ It could be a Roman! But wait. He had the same aura Gaea had, but weaker. It was not possible for Gaea to have a child that would've come to Camp Jupiter since she had been asleep for thousands of years. Percy took a closer look. The man was somewhere in his late teens or early twenties. More importantly, he was wearing a plain purple shirt, not a legion's shirt. No burnt emblem on his arm either. Just a notable amount of scars. Definitely a demigod.

By now, his wings and arm had nearly finished regenerating, aided by the sea. He picked up the block of ice and swam towards Camp Half-Blood at speeds faster than sound. Despite just having been defeated, his aura shone strong, keeping most of the sea monsters away. Brave few had attempted an attack, only to be met with a beam of dark energy.

Hours later, he arrived at the shore of Camp Half-Blood, drained of his energy and in need of rest. It was midnight. An unnamed camper saw him at the beach and screamed like a little girl despite being 6'4 and at least two hundred and fifty pounds. He chuckled in amusement as he knocked him out with a weak strike. Percy heaved the large block of ice towards the big hou- ' _what the fuck'_ The big house was gone, replaced by a smoking crater. Not only that, there were several smoking craters in the area. "Chiron! What has happened to my home!?"

 **LEO**

Lucifer Morningstar. After agreeing to listening to what he had to say Leo expected to hear some devilish plot that seemed to save the world but had an ulterior motive that afterwards destroyed it in his own preferred way. It was not like that at all. The only problem was that he needed to get stronger. A lot stronger. So they trained. Lucifer assured him that time was slowed slightly. About half the speed, he said. Some other angel named Cassiel had done so for him. Days had gone by. He had lost track, but every day, Lucifer pushed him to his limits and beyond.

Today was one of the days that he had broken through a previous limit. Leo was learning to use Hellfire. It was wild. Nearly uncontrollable, unquenchable. To summon it, you had supply your own soul as a starting fuel. After that, nearly everything was fuel. As a god, he had a lot of soul-fuel, known as soulterfuge. After running out, the Hellfire would consume the user whole. He had been trying to summon it for over a week straight, without sleep, without success.

They were in a pure white room around a kilometer in all directions. Morningstar would summon whatever they needed. Projectiles, targets, even moving adversaries. Every attempt at creating Hellfire ended with him resorting to normal fire to protect himself from the conjured enemies.

Lucifer had run out of patience. "I expected more from you Leo Valdez. I might just have to give you some, _incentive_ …" The way he said incentive got Lord Arula on guard. He snapped his fingers and… Nothing happened. "That's odd…" He snapped again, but louder. Twice, thrice. Four times. At the fifth, a bright light exploded like a supernova in Leo's eyes.

When his vision cleared, he saw, no. This wasn't real… Calypso. In a cage of ice. "Leo! Help me! This cage is draining my life force! I- I'm _dying_." The Patron of Demigods snapped back into action when she fell to the floor of her icy entrapment. He immediately bathed the cage in wave after wave of fire. Plain flames didn't work. Flames of the hearth seemed to damage it slightly, but it was not nearly enough. "Lucifer! What is this! How do I save her? _Please!"_ The Devil seemed to ponder for a moment, which angered Leo even further. "SPEAK DAMN IT!"

Morningstar grinned. "It is a cage made of a very special ice. It is called Glacierite. It is an ice that sucks power around it to make it stronger. Only Hellfire can melt this substance. The only other thing I know that could damage this material would be a black hole. We don't really have easy access to one of those, now do we?"

" _DAMN YOU LUCIFER!"_ "I'm already damned kid." He promptly snapped his fingers and disappeared. Leo only felt one emotion. A fiery _fury_. He reached deep inside himself, pulled at his greatest angers. Why couldn't his mother live? Why did he have to die to kill Gaea. WHY DID HE HAVE TO LOSE CALYPSO?

He pushed his arms forward Goku-style to release a powerful blast of white-yellow Hellfire ten meters across that blasted the cage to ashes, only to leave a charred husk of Calypso's body behind.

 **REYNA**

One hundred years had gone by in Hell. Only a hundred and forty to go. Fifty years worth of the best sex she had ever experienced. Fifty years worth of the worst torture to have ever befallen nearly anyone ever. Thankfully, she had just finished the torture. And the sex had yet to begin. Part of becoming a succubus was acquiring the most attractive body possible. A body that would only be rivalled by other succubi.

Samael entered the room. After fifty years of being fucked by this guy, she was instantly wet once she saw him. He approached her and brushed her hair aside, pulling her naked body close to his. He pressed his lips against hers and sucked on her lower lip, eliciting an excited gasp from the woman. Samael pulled away, moved towards her left ear and whispered, "I am going to teach you how to _make love_ to someone." he gently nibbled on her earlobe and pulled lightly. He moved his mouth downwards and placed his mouth over the skin on her neck. He sucked lightly and licked causing her to whine. "Please, use me Samael. I'm begging you to _fuck me now_ " The Archangel growled. "I am going to make love to you Reyna. Slowly. I want to drive you _crazy_ "

He sensually ran his fingers across her nipples, maker her shiver. They explored further down, across her belly button and down to her tight snatch. He caressed her folds and stuck a lone finger in, so slowly that Reyna bucked her hips in an attempt to get more stimulation. Samael began to go faster, thrusting in and out of her. The wanton moans that escaped her lips was a song of lust to Samael. She was nearly ready. He placed his thumb on her clit and applied pressure. The resulting choked squeak of pleasure followed by a shaking whimper forced the archangel to take things a little faster. He smiled. She sank to her knees.

Reyna knew exactly what to do. She cupped his balls and put her mouth around the head of his cock. She used her tongue to lick circles around his head while she fingered herself vigorously. She bobbed her head back and forth along his hard rod.

The Archangel pulled her up and lightly pushed her against the wall. He kissed her and opened his mouth to allow entrance. Their tongues fought for dominance while he massaged her round breasts.

They sank to the floor, archangel over woman. He moved lower and ran his tongue in circles around her nipples making her whimper. Samael then sucked and nibbled lightly on them. He brought his hand to her soaking wet pussy. She was ready

The Archangel aligned himself with her moist cunt and gradually pushed it in. it was a tight fit. Always had been, always will. The slow entrance was of great contrast to the violent thrusting that Reyna was used to. She could feel the head pushing deeper and deeper. She could feel every little detail on his cock as it slid in. moments later he was balls deep and Reyna let go of a breath she didn't even know she was holding. He slowly pulled out then pushed back in much faster as he placed his lips on her's. They moaned into each others mouths and ran their hands along each other's bodies lustfully.

With every movement, a fire within Reyna grew, slowly reaching a tipping point. Samael looked into her eyes as he reached down to rub her clit. An immediate reaction occurred. Reyna felt the fire within her explode, tipping her over the edge to orgasm. Electricity ran along her skin, her back arched and her pussy spasmed in pleasure. It was one of the best climaxes she had ever had. Her world faded to black as she passed out from pure bliss.

She awoke to the sound of chains being dragged across the floor. It was torture time again. The chains were attached to cuffs that were secured around her wrists and ankles. The chains were connected to the walls forcing her to be chained up like the prisoner she was. Opening her eyes she was surprised to see someone other than Samael. It was Jason. The one she had loved for years but had nothing with. She began to laugh. Did Samael really think this would work? She was stopped short due to a million volts coursing through her body from Jason's hand on her chest.

She heard a whisper in her ear. It was The Archangel. "This _really_ is Jason. He's dreaming right now, and very angry that you've left him a broken city to take care of and lead. The legion is in a frenzy and the son of Zeus is mourning his father's death. He seems to irrationally want to take it out on you. He doesn't know you're real. Enjoy."

Whatever was left of Reyna's heart shattered, knowing her friend would do this to her. Cramps developed all over her body making her scream in pain. Every single muscle contorted and writhed. Tears flowed down her face. She opened her eyes to see Jason's worried face, but at eye contact, his face hardened.

He pulled out a Imperial Gold dagger and dragged it across her chest, spelling something. A mirror was somehow conjured, revealing the text. **PRODITOR**. Traitor in Latin. After all she had done for the legion, he labeled her that? Fury and frustration exploded within her and with a scream she broke the chains that held her in place. She landed on her feet, extremely surprised she got loose.

Reality came back to her when Jason stuck the dagger into her chest, right above the writing. It stung slightly. Nothing really, compared to what she had already experienced. She pulled it out and threw it aside. The son of Zeus desperately attacked her, with electricity and hard punches. Reyna fought back even harder, kicking, punching and breaking Jason. When he saw an opening, he took it and tried to strike her right in the face. With newfound speed, she caught the punch in her hand and _squeezed_. Hard. Jason's face scrunched up in pain before he screamed in pain. She threw him to the side and picked up the dagger.

Reyna cut something onto his back. was now brutally spelled horizontally across his back. Looking in the mirror, she noticed something. Her eyes were blood red. Not just the irises though, it was literally all red. The symbols on her body glowed and disappeared as did the scars. Her now red hair fixed itself and teeth grew back, perfectly white. She blinked and her eyes were back to normal, if you could call blood red irises normal. She gave herself a look. Her body was perfect. Large round tits, thin waist, wide hips, round and firm ass, and perfectly accented facial features. In short, she was more attractive than most goddesses, and goddesses were generally more than gorgeous. She couldn't help but smile.

Samael entered the room, grinning smugly and clapping. "You are a hundred years early, _mi Reyna_ , You are much more powerful than I thought. Swear your allegiance to me upon the name of God himself and I will train you to be the strongest Demon Earth has ever known!"

A predatory smirk was all the confirmation he needed. "Good choice, demon. Put this on-" He threw a toga at her, "And follow me". She obediently put it on. Then walked with him, leaving the room she had been in for a hundred years. 

**JASON**

The recently orphaned Son of Zeus awoke screaming. His hand was broken and his back bleeding. He calmed himself and stood up. He jogged to the medical center to be treated. It was midnight, so no one was roaming the streets, save for those on watch that were far from him.

The lights of the medical center assaulted his tired eyes as he pushed through the doors to a half awake nurse.

"Wake up. I need some help".

"Uuugghhh."

"WAKE UP!"

"AAAAAAHHHH"

"I need my hand looked at and some nectar for my back."

"Jason! Are we under attack? What happened to you?"

"Marie, we are safe. Just help me. This hand fucking hurts and my back is bleeding profusely"

"Alright". She grabbed a bottle of nectar from under the desk and handed it to him. A swig or two later, his back stopped bleeding and his hand began to heal. The nurse moved the individual bones back into place and covered it with a cast. Even with nectar, bones took at least a few days to finish up.

"Let me take a look at your back"

Jason complied and lifted his shirt. The nurse gasped. Worried, Jason asked, "What is it?"

"Your back is scarred into a word. Like someone took a hot knife to it."

"What does it say?!"

"Coward."

It was real. That dream was truly real, not some god messing with him. No god or goddess would have the guts to scar that word onto his back. Only someone like Reyna had the utter balls to do that. Especially since in the 'dream' he had tortured her previously. Guilt weighed down on him like an anchor. Realization had hit him like a bullet. She had to be alive.

"Marie, do not tell anyone of this, do you understand me? If word of this gets out, the legion will panic. I will handle this." _I have to rescue her. I have to find her._ He thought.

Jason went back to his house and got his things together. He would have to leave Frank and Hazel to take care of the legion. Without Reyna, they wouldn't last much longer anyway.

Light armor - check

Sword - check

Dagger - check

Crossbow and bolts - check

Protein Bars - check

Nectar and Ambrosia - check

Spray water bottle - check

A bunch of Denarii, Dollars and Drachmas - check

He was ready. Jason needed to find Hades. He could help with Reyna's 'Death'. He had to go to Los Angeles. To DOA recording studios.

 **ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN BITCHEZ. I have worked hard to get myself off my ass and write a new chapter. It's shorter than the rest but whatever. I haven't written in awhile. Big things are coming for Leo, Reyna and Percy. Villains will emerge and Heroes will fall. Dimensions and the walls between universes will shatter. Be ready for a crazy fucking fanfic. Anyways, don't forget to read and review!**


	7. Loved One's Betrayal Part 1

**Waddup. StormLord iz back. To give you an idea on how long it takes me to write one chapter, I am beginning this chapter at 9/12/16 DD/MM/YY And I finished it on 6/4/17. And it's only half a chapter T_T. Note: With universes colliding, shit goes down and multiple fandoms will be referenced. One or two may come into play. Or more. I don't know yet. Give me reviews or PM me to help me decide where the story must go.**

 **REYNA**

Reyna dodged the spear going for her face by weaving under it and stepping forward. She clenched her hand into a fist, coated it in Hellfire and sent an uppercut right into Samael's handsome face. He fell backwards trying to recover. The Succubus front flipped and sent a flaming axe kick at his head. Once she landed, she spun and sent a backfist into his kidney. Samael whispered something under his breath and his body hardened. Her fist slammed hard into his side. She could see her bones snap upon impact, breaking skin and crushing her hand.

A broken hand wouldn't slow her down. She sidestepped his kick, summoned a ball of Hellfire and slapped the archangel with it. Reyna push-kicked Samael causing him to fall over. She moved forward so fast that it looked like she teleported and landed on top of him, flaming forearm pushing down on his throat.

"Good job Reyna, you're getting better. You actually beat me at ten percent capacity within a half second. It only took you slightly over a hundred years"

Black blood dripped onto the floor. "Seems like you've hurt yourself" ' _no shit sherlock'_ The demon could not say these things out loud lest she received a blow to the head. Samael handed her a bottle of contaminated nectar. Relief flowed through her body as she saw herself torturing and killing Jason. Her animalistic growl was so sinister that even Samael was offput by it. Snap back to reality, (Oh! There goes gravity!) her hand was reconstructed and healed, stronger than before.

"You are ready to be put back on Earth. But first, come with me."

The duo walked past the training grounds and into a hallway that her Master summoned. It had walls of red velvet and ornate marble tables that had lit silver candles. The eyes of the people in the paintings seemed to follow her as she walked by. It didn't faze her at all.

They arrived at a cell. It was made of an odd looking stone that emitted an energy similar to Neptune. Within the cell was an apple and a chained woman who was no older than fifty. She was quite beautiful, or rather she had been. What looked like years of imprisonment had definitely weighed down on her. She noticed their presence immediately.

"If I were free of these _Kairoseki_ chains, I could kill you in an instant, Archangel."

"You probably could, _you Monkey bastard._ Your family has been a pain in the ass in more than one universe. Regardless, I need your power, so today, you die. Reyna, kill her."

The Succubus obeyed and shoved two fingers in each eye and _ripped her head in half_. Her brains and blood splattered everywhere. Her screams quick and death quicker. A moment later, the apple glowed and grew in size and developed odd ridges resembling smoke. She picked it up to examine it. It was particularly heavy and was the size of a european football.

"What is this?"

"It does not matter what it is. What matters is what it does. If you eat this fruit, you will gain an amazing ability that I will not tell you of. But, you will sink like a hammer in the ocean and will be horribly weak to _Kairoseki_ stones. The real catch is, you will be linked to another universe, another dimension. I have no idea what effect that could have. The last thing I can tell you about this ability is that it is called the Jigen Jigen No Mi. Take this fruit back to Earth. Eat it or give it back. Do not give it away or lose track of it. You know your mission" Before Reyna could respond, Samael snapped his fingers and she teleported away.

An instant later she appeared at the shore of Camp Half-Blood only to see Percy Jackson shouting, "Chiron! What has happened to my home?" She ran up to him.

"Percy! What's going on?"

"When did you get here?"

"Just now- what the fuck? The Big House is gone…"

A new voice entered the conversation, "I have a long story to tell you-" Reyna's eyes flashed blood red involuntarily. " _Reyna._ What has happened to you…" At the sight of this, Percy's own eyes turned black in response to the flash of energy.

"Damn, _Praetor_ , are you a goddess or something? That aura of energy is intense."

The Succubus looked at Chiron with her blood red eyes. That single stare was all that Chiron needed. "You're a demon. You've been to Hell." Tears began to fall down his face. "What you must've gone through. I'm so sorry this has happened to you."

The Knight of Night had no idea what they were talking about so he butt in. "Wait. What do you mean she's a demon? What happened to the big house?"

The Centaur noticed the massive block of ice. "Is that Gaea's son? He has the same aura…" Perseus was out of patience. "ENOUGH. We need a long detailed conversation about what the actual fuck is going on here." He snapped his fingers and the four of them teleported away."

They reappeared in the Poseidon Cabin sitting in soft couches with an audible 'pop'.

"Alright," Percy began, "Chiron, you start. What is happening?". There was no reply.

The centaur's fearful gaze bore down into what was left of Reyna's heart. Fear, no, not fear. It was anticipation. The anticipation for the fight to come. It rose like bile in her throat, burning her flesh and filling her broken soul. The Knight of Night seemed to see it coming before it happened. Chiron reached for his sword, the demon gaped her fanged maw, and the Night god dashed forward, just in time to save the foolish centaur from the torrent hellfire that escaped her lips.

Foolishly believing that they were both left a charred husk, her muscles relaxed and she sat down on the last undamaged chair in the burning cabin. The succubus was nervous about a god or goddess showing up, wondering why the Poseidon cabin was up in hellish flames, but she knew he could take one or two olympians in a fight. Maybe even three, depending on who they were and if fortuna favored her… Which, really, was a dumb thought, considering who she was.

She never expected the lightning fast punch that hit her in the chest, launching her backwards.

A good three seconds came and went before she was still again. A crippling dizziness entombed her mind. Struggling to stand, she blurrily saw the figure approaching her. Reyna dodged, or rather dropped, to the side to avoid a concentrated dark energy blast. It was instinct more than skill at this point, really.

The only chance she had at defeating this opponent would be to recover from the initial impact. She downed a full bottle of her contaminated nectar. Visions of the hell she had just come from flashed before her eyes and she laughed. Not quite a shrieking laugh not not a bellowing one either. Her laugh was one that would send waves of envy to all supervillains who wanted the perfect evil laugh.

The man before her actually paused in hesitance after hearing her insanity.

She moved faster than the eye could see.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you see it, her opponent didn't have normal eyes.

The demon's fist rocketed forward to his face only to be parried. With his other hand, he attempted to uppercut her, only to be countered. She grabbed his arm and used the upward momentum to throw him off balance. She knew this only gave her a split second to react.

From fingertip to shoulder, the demon's arms were set alight with the flames of hell. They launched forward and struck him in the chest. _Snap! Crack!_ The sound of his chest caving in was satisfactory all in of itself.

Yet he stood straight. Eyes wide, the demon stepped back. Percy was frowning, almost as if he was greatly confused.

The silence was thick, tension thicker. The sound of the Night god falling to his knees reverberated across the smoking remains of the camp.

The exhausted demon let herself fall back on her arse, trying to slow her breathing and recover from the intense yet short battle.

She felt no remorse from killing her friend, whom she was once in love with. She giggled to herself as the body dissolved into dust and was blown by the wind.

Her enhanced senses let her feel it coming a millisecond before it hit her. Even she could not react fast enough. A heavy fist crashed down onto her skull. Then again, and again, and again.

There was a pause in between strikes in which she turned to look at her attacker. Impossibly, it was the god of Night himself, with tears streaking down his angry, betrayed features. It was the last thing she saw before the final punch arrived and darkness claimed her.

Reyna could only hope he would kill her and end all this.

But she knew that wouldn't happen.

So the succubus let go, and allowed the black comfort of unconsciousness to take over her.

 **LEO**

She died. A charred husk of a titaness' body was all that was left. Mouth gaping wide and eyeholes unseeing. He kneeled in front of her timelessly. He could've been there for seconds or centuries. He still wouldn't have noticed. It wouldn't have mattered either. His mind had broken. After all the war, abuse, and manipulation, Leo's mind was only held together by the superglue that was Calypso.

Lucifer entered the room. A pentagram with odd symbols decorated the front of his suit.

"Now, now, Leo. I understand you're a bit upset, but let's be rational and honest here. She was holding you back! Without her, you have nothing to lose! And a man without anything to lose is the most dangerous type of man. And it's exactly the type of man I'll need to win the war against my evil brother".

Leo stood to face him as he finished his infuriating monologue.

"Maybe you don't want me dangerous"

"I am absolutely sure you cannot even hurt me-"

The sentence was left unfinished due to the tsunami sized blast of hellfire that escaped Leo's eyes, mouth, hands, and chest. The flames seemed to concentrate around the odd pentagram on Lucifer's chest. Whatever protection the archangel had, Leo had to try harder to break it. Maybe even overload it. The strain was evident on both their faces, yet Lucifer had a grin plastered onto his features.

 _Rage_

 _Pain_

 _Hate_

The god of Light pushed all he could into his attack. He offered up every angry memory, every negative feeling, every painful emotion. The flames reacted accordingly and quadrupled in size, to the point that the massive room was mostly burning heat. Even the fireproof ability of Leo began to fail as third degree burns seared his muscle and cracked his bones. The hellfire didn't stop for a good ten minutes. Lucifer began to frown. The strange pentagram cracked. The pride in the bastard's eyes swiftly turned to fear. Then the god ran out of soulterfuge, and collapsed in a defeated heap of skin and bones, barely clinging to life after the hellish abuse on his soul.

"Ha"

"Ha Ha"

"HAHAHAHA"

The Archangel bellowed in relief and excitement

"You are more powerful than I had ever hoped Valdez! You nearly defeated the strongest protection symbol in the entire universe! Now, let's reprogram that brain of yours"

Despair crushed the blacksmith's heart. He had lost Calypso. He had lost mind. And now, he would lose whatever was left. He could only hope for a savior.

 **This is only part one, cause I didn't have enough time for a full chapter BUUUUT I will try to write more now. I actually abandoned the story but when someone added the story to their favorite list, I was inspired to write again. Don't worry guys, this will not be abandoned ever again.**


	8. The Hopeful Goodbye

**Hey everyone. FYI started on 7/4/17 DD/MM/YY and never finished. Shit happens here.**

 **PERCY**

Percy kneeled over her limp body. She wasn't dead, he could feel her faint, shimmering aura. The flames had consumed most of the camp. Whoever was in the block of ice, Gaea's son or something, had left sometime during the battle. After all, ice doesn't last long in what he recognized as the heat of hell.

The God of Night found himself standing before the burnt husk of his Mentor, Chiron. A gentle breeze breathed onto his corpse and it crumbled to golden dust.

"See you in a few years, Chiron, my friend"

There was not much left of the camp. Burnt camper corpses were strewn across the entire camp. Small pockets of flame littered the ground around him casting smoke into the night sky.

There were sigils of some other pantheon on the ground. Percy immediately recognized them. He had learned about them in his old catholic school, years ago.

The moon was full as were the howls of the night. There were wolves nearby.

"Halt! Perseus! What has happened here? Why has Camp Half-Blood been destroyed?"

Tears streaked down Percy's bleeding face as his dark gaze met Artemis' eyes.

"An old friend"

The god gently lifted Reyna as if she were his bride and walked towards Zeus' Fist in the distance.

"Wait! We need answers! Olympus is left to chaos. Zeus is gone, destroyed by some supergodly enemy. We need your help, Perseus. Please."

He didn't even flinch, hearing of the death of the King of the gods. Without breaking stride, he spoke.

"I know who can help. If I make it back, I'll find you"

"Huntresses, we can't let him leave, fire!"

Arrows flew and impaled Percy, but they had no effect. Holes that had once held the arrows to his body seemed to liquify and bubble, allowing the projectiles to fall to the ground.

"The next time you assault me, goddess, I will _Kill_ you"

Unsurprisingly, the arrows ceased.

The duo approached the base of Zeus' Fist, with the ruined Labyrinth entrance. He placed the palm of his hand onto the rubble and breathed life back into it. Such was the power of a Primordial god.

The stones cleared and entrance opened.

With a deep sigh, he stepped into the abyss. He needed to find Leo. He was supposed to be watching over the camp, and he had knew exactly where to start looking for him.

The Underworld.

 **Hey guys, I've lost all inspiration and drive for this story, and as such, it is up for adoption. If I think the Author is qualified, I will give them all my files regarding this story. They can take it in any direction they want, regardless of my current outline. I really am sorry that I cannot provide you guys with a substantial and beautiful story. I am also aware of how OOC all my characters are, and I am trying to improve my ability. Regardless, I hope to pass this onto a writer greater than myself. For the record, I am open to Beta for any Messiah who saves this story, especially considering that english is a ridiculously tough language.**

 **Again, I apologize for having disappointed you all. I will continue to write different stories, but probably not for the PJO or HOO universe.**

 **StormLord654, Signing out**


End file.
